Chasing Cars by GinervaMarieChaseEverdeen
by Harper Scout
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward é apaixonado por Bella desde a sexta série, e agora, no feriado de Quatro de Julho, ele planeja dizer a ela, apesar do que os pais deles pensam sobre o amor na adolescência. Inspirada na música Chasing Cars, do Snow Patrol.


N/t: Essa história pertence a Ginerva Marie Chase Everdeen e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A mim pertence somente a tradução. A autora é americana, portanto, o feriado de Quatro de Julho, Independência dos Estados Unidos. Espero que gostem dessa fic tão doce para ler nesse friozinho.

* * *

Era dia quatro de julho e, assim como todos os outros anos, minha irmã Alice me arrastou para ver os fogos de artifício com o namorado, Jasper, sua irmã, Rosalie, seu noivo, Emmett, e sua irmã, Bella. Rose e Emmett estavam em casa para o verão e estavam em seu primeiro ano de faculdade. Alice e Jasper tinham acabado o ensino médio, e Bella e eu estávamos prestes a ser juniores. Nem Emmett, nem os pais de Rosalie estavam muito felizes com o noivado que eles anunciaram quando chegaram em casa. Aparentemente, eles eram "muito jovens" porque eles ainda estavam na faculdade. Ninguém mais viu um problema, afinal, eles estavam apaixonados desde o colegial, quando Rosalie e Jasper se mudaram para a cidade. Alice também me disse que ela e Jasper estavam pensando em se casar algum dia em um ano ou dois, mas ela estava com muito medo de dizer a mamãe e papai. Compreendi-a em ambos os casos. Ela e Jasper tinham se apaixonado em seu ano de calouros, mas mantiveram a sua relação em segredo, porque eles estavam com medo das reações de seus pais.

De qualquer forma, Alice me arrastou para ver os fogos de artifício exatamente como todos os outros anos, mas eu não me importava, porque eu iria a ver a minha melhor amiga, Bella. Ela e eu somos melhores amigos desde que tínhamos seis anos de idade, e eu a amava desde a sexta série. Eu duvido que ela se sinta da mesma maneira, e mesmo que ela sentisse, nossos pais ficariam loucos se descobrissem. Desde que Rose e Emmett anunciaram o noivado e Alice e Jasper finalmente disse que eles estavam namorando, nossos pais vem falando dos horrores do amor jovem e de como ele nunca dura.

Sempre que íamos ver os fogos de artifício, Bella e eu saíamos para não ficar segurando vela para nossos irmãos. Este ano, eu planejava levá-la a este lugar incrível que eu encontrei e lhe dizer como eu realmente me sinto, não importa o quê. Bella é a garota mais incrível. Ela usa all star todos os dias e não os sapatos altos que a maioria das meninas usam. Ela é inteligente e adora ler. Ela gosta de Star Wars e Senhor dos Anéis. Bella também é linda. Ela tem longos cabelos castanhos que ficam vermelhos quando o sol bate neles, os olhos são de um chocolate marrom profundo nos quais eu posso me perder, e ela tem o blush natural mais bonito. Ela é minha melhor amiga. Ela me entende e está sempre lá para mim. Não há realmente nenhuma garota melhor em qualquer lugar, e hoje eu ia dizer a ela.

Emmett estava trazendo seu jipe por pegar todos esta tarde. Eu botei uma camiseta vermelha, um shorts cáqui, e os meus tênis. Quando desci, Alice riu.

"Edward, isso é o que você vai usar hoje?" perguntou ela.

"Bem, o vermelho é patriótico. O que você quer que eu vista? Um terno?" Retorqui.

"Não, é apenas que você está indo ver a Bella", ela disse o nome de Bella com implicações pesadas.

"O que quer dizer Alice?" Eu perguntei inocentemente.

"Oh, você sabe", ela sorriu e correu para fora com uma buzina. Emmett estava aqui, e Rose, Jasper, e, claro, Bella já estavam no jipe.

"Hey Jazzy", Alice disse que ela subiu no assento ao lado de seu namorado e lhe deu um beijo rápido na bochecha.

"Hey Ali," ele respondeu, levando a mão dela na sua.

"Edward!" Bella exclamou quando me sentei ao lado dela no banco de trás, uma vez que de acordo com a Emmett, éramos mais jovens, por isso tínhamos os piores lugares. Oh, bem, pelo menos eu estava ao lado de Bella.

"Hey, Bella. E aí? Eu não vejo você uma eternidade!" Eu comentei. Mesmo que eu tenha visto há dois dias atrás e falei com ela ontem, ainda parecia como uma eternidade.

"Oh não, vocês garotos não se viam há quase dois dias! Como sobreviveram?" Emmett brincou sarcasticamente. Chegamos ao grande campo onde íamos todos os anos para assistir os fogos de artifício em cerca de cinco minutos, todos nós cantando as músicas bobas na rádio todo o caminho até lá. Nós realmente éramos como uma família. Quando chegamos lá, Emmett estacionou e todo mundo pulou fora. Eu observei que Bella estava usando short de brim, uma camiseta preta com Snoopy, uma bandeira e fogos de artifício sobre ele que dizia "Let Freedom Live", e seu desgastado, azul royal Chuck Taylor. Ela estava linda como sempre. Fomos todos para o meio do campo e nos espalhamos em um par de colchas. Nós sentamos e apreciamos o nosso piquenique com hotdog que tínhamos todo ano. Então, quando começou a escurecer, começamos com a nossa guerra de sparkler* anual. Bem mais de um duelo. Depois que Emmett e Jasper começaram o duelo com sparklers em sabre de luz alguns anos atrás, nós fizemos disso uma tradição. Nós começamos e quem morreu primeiro foi para fora, e, em seguida, os vencedores de cada um teria um duelo de três vias. Foi realmente muito divertido. Eu sentiria falta de sair com todos, uma vez que Alice e Jasper iriam para a faculdade. Mesmo que Bella e eu éramos consideravelmente mais jovens que Rosalie e Emmett, todos nós nos divertíamos saindo juntos. Pelo menos Alice e Jasper ainda estarão aqui quando Emmett e Rose partirem. No próximo ano letivo, será apenas Bella e eu. Pelo menos nós não seríamos chamados de estranhos pelos imaturos da nossa classe, porque, aparentemente, não conseguimos nos relacionar com as pessoas da nossa idade. Mas isso só mostra que somos mais maduros que eles, porque saímos com pessoas mais velhas. Estávamos todos planejando desfrutar o verão juntos antes de a maioria de nós ir para a faculdade.

_Sparkler: é um tipo de fogo de artifício de mão que queima lentamente, enquanto emite chamas coloridas, faíscas e outros efeitos._

Estava ficando muito escuro, e os fogos de artifício começariam em breve, então todos nós ativamos nossos glow sticks* e fizemos pulseiras e colares com eles. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper estavam enrolados em mantas, olhando para o céu, esperando o show começar. Já era hora.

_Glow sticks: são aqueles tubos de plástico que emitem luz com efeito de néon._

"Bella," sussurrei, "vem comigo, eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa."

"Tudo bem, contanto que não perca os fogos de artifício", disse ela sorrindo enquanto ela se levantou e pegou a minha mão para me seguir. Eu a levei para a floresta à beira do campo.

"Você confia em mim?" Perguntei como começamos a andar para dentro.

"Sempre", respondeu ela, sorrindo. Ela realmente é a garota mais bonita do mundo. Caminhamos por cerca de cinco minutos, e chegamos em uma clareira repleta de flores silvestres.

"Bem na hora", eu disse quando o primeiro dos fogos de artifício explodiu em cima de nós.

"Oh Edward, é lindo", disse ela admirando a clareira.

"Obrigado", eu disse quando me sentei, "agora vamos lá, vamos assistir os fogos."

Bella se sentou ao meu lado, e deitou na grama para assistir ao show. Era uma visão perfeita. As explosões coloridas estavam bem acima de nós. Me deitei também e avancei meus dedos mais perto dos dela até que eu estava segurando a sua mão. Não foi tão longe como eu esperava. Tínhamos dado as mãos antes, mas nunca em um cenário tão íntimo. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Eu comecei a ficar perdido em seus belos olhos que eram cheios de amor. Eu queria dizer a ela como me sentia, mas essas três pequenas palavras eram clichês de mais e usadas com muita freqüência. Elas não eram suficientes.

"Bella", eu comecei.

"Sim, Edward?" ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo para mim docemente.

"Bella, na sexta série, eu percebi que você era a pessoa mais importante na minha vida. Eu percebi que eu faria qualquer coisa e tudo para você, porque você era minha vida e ainda é. Bella, você é a coisa mais importante para mim, "Eu derramei meu coração com os fogos de artifício explodindo em cima.

"Oh, Edward, eu te amo tanto", disse Bella, como ela se abraçou a mim.

"Eu também te amo Bella, para sempre," eu disse-lhe sorrindo enormemente. Nós ficamos lá por um momento, ela em meus braços, nossos rostos iluminados apenas pelos bastões luminosos e fogos de artifício. "O que vamos dizer aos nossos pais?" Eu perguntei, preocupado.

"Nós não dizemos", disse ela simplesmente. "Ainda não."

"Eu sempre soube que você era um gênio," Eu disse a ela. Eu percebi o quão perto ela estava e que eu queria ela ainda mais perto. Eu a queria perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse tocar meus lábios nos dela e beijar a garota que eu amo. Então, eu lentamente comecei a inclinar minha cabeça em direção a dela, e ela fez o mesmo. Nossos lábios se encontraram, e houve fogos de artifício brilhantes e maiores do que qualquer outro no céu. Nós nos beijamos e ficamos abraçados por mais algum tempo até que percebemos que o show acabou.

"Bella, devemos voltar. Eles provavelmente estão nos procurando", eu suspirei. Eu não queria que esse momento perfeito terminasse. Eu queria ficar aqui desse jeito para sempre e esquecer todo o resto.

"Eu suponho que você está certo", ela cedeu e sentou-se lentamente. Levantei-me primeiro e peguei a mão dela, ajudando-a. Caminhamos de mãos dadas, de volta para onde todo mundo tinha ficado, só para não encontrar nada, nem ninguém.

"Onde eles estão?" Eu perguntei.

"Vamos ver no estacionamento," Bella sugeriu. Corremos até lá para encontrar todos no jipe.

"Ah, então os pássaros do amor surgiram," Alice sorriu.

"Espere! O quê? Como você sabia?" Eu gaguejava.

"A expressão em seus rostos dizem o suficiente. Nós enxergamos o amor verdadeiro sabe," Rosalie disse sorrindo.

"Estamos muito felizes por vocês", acrescentou Jasper.

"Sim, então, até mais", Emmett riu quando ele foi embora deixando Bella e eu parados no estacionamento.

"O quê? Idiotas", eu resmunguei.

"Vem, vamos pegá-los", Bella disse e pegou minha mão começando a correr e rindo. Corremos muito, tentando perseguir Emmett e os outros. Não havia nenhuma maneira de pegá-los, mas eu estava gostando de me divertir com a menina bonita que eu sabia que eu iria passar o resto da minha vida. Corremos cerca de meio caminho até em casa, até que nos faltou ar e fomos andando o resto, só aproveitando a companhia do outro. Quando chegamos à minha casa, todo mundo estava lá dentro.

"Você sabe, isso significa que você está presa a mim", eu disse olhando nos olhos de Bella cheios de amor enquanto estávamos fora da minha casa, na frente da porta.

"Para sempre", ela concordou e me beijou, criando mais fogos de artifício, mais brilhantes do que qualquer outro que eu tinha visto naquela noite.


End file.
